


The Diary of Julia Rutledge Pendleton: Excerpts

by shealynn88



Category: Daddy Long Legs - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Pendleton, the college years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Julia Rutledge Pendleton: Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



September 24

At last I have arrived at College, and Charles has finally gone after bringing in my trunks and a few pieces of furniture. My roommate, Sallie, is having her things brought in now. We should have most of the evening to put things in order. The room is fairly large, though not quite up to my room at Home, there should be plenty of room for both of us.

I've not met the girls on the floor, yet, though Sallie is reporting everything back with the greatest enthusiasm. Apparently we have another freshman up the hall, and a senior next door who has already mentioned to Sallie that she needs perfect silence to study.

Later today I will begin reviewing for my studies, though my tutor at home assures me I will have been perfectly prepared. Father would be terribly disappointed if I were to do poorly.

October 4

I have tried out for the basketball team as it is supposed to be quite good for me, but I find it terribly uncivilized to be pushed about while trying to throw a ball. I'm hoping to get back to tennis later in the year. It's a much cleaner game and I'm much better at it. The other freshman on our floor - I can never remember her name - has also tried out, and she nearly knocked me over during try outs. She is quite loud, and painfully enthusiastic – as the bruise on my shin will attest.

October 11

Sallie has become friends with the girl down the hall, and has been bringing her by for study periods where they huddle on the couch and whisper loudly. It's certainly a good thing for our neighbor, as she has shown herself to be quite ignorant. The other day, in English Literature, she asked which archangel Michelangelo was. Can you imagine? The standards have fallen, I'm sure, since my mother's day.

I have tried to escape to the library on some of these days, but I won't anymore. This is my room, and I won't be driven from it by someone so inconsequential.

The weather is lovely today, and I sit under the window to enjoy it. I will simply ignore the whispering behind me.

January 10

Judy (I've finally remembered her name) has acquired silk stockings, and comes to our room to prance about in them as if it's something extraordinary. Sallie remarked on them today, and Judy acknowledged that she'd just gotten them for Christmas. I'm sure she had asked for them particularly. Certainly I'm too polite to say so, but I've seen her look at mine with envy, and I do believe she does not know her place here at this school or, dare I say, in this world. She fancies herself a writer, and scratches away incessantly, wasting paper. I really wish Sallie would bring other girls to the room, Judy is quite loud and disturbs my studies with frivolous talk.

I'm doing poorly in geometry, in part, I'm sure, to the incessant chattering behind me.

January 15

Judy has this very long hair which she wears in two braids on either side, and they always, always start pulling every which way in the afternoon, until she looks quite unkempt. Sallie was doing them up again on the couch today, and they were talking as I studied.

Judy has never had anyone braid her hair! I can't imagine such a thing; never a nurse or mother to braid her hair? I admit, I feel awful for some of the things I've thought about her, and said so to Sallie in her absence. Sallie told me that her parents are dead, and she has only her guardian.

Of course she can't be expected to know about such things as stockings and braiding if she has only had her guardian looking after her all these years. Apparently she had a nurse earlier in her life, but was expected to do most things herself. I find myself pitying her, though I'm sure she'd hate to know it. She's strangely proud for having come from such a common situation. I'm looking at her differently today.

Sallie is helping me with geometry today, though she insists we study in Judy's room because it has more space. So, I will lock you away and go improve my scores.

February 12

Judy is proud and a bit thick headed, she does have a way that makes you want to laugh with her. Her constant cheer can be irritating - there are times when all I want is a warm day where I don't have to wrap myself head to toe in furs! Judy will talk incessantly about how beautiful the snow, and how brave the sledders, and how she wishes to be outside with them. But I find that often, I am quite taken with her notions, and she will get me to go along with the most indecorous schemes! Just last week, the three of us snuck out of the room and made snow angels at midnight. It was quite past curfew, and mother would be furious if she knew, but the air was quite crisp, and the only sound was our own laughter. It made me quite worried to be caught, and exhilarated, too, by the same thought. We came in, quite out of breath, and settled down to some fudge. It was a feeling of freedom I won't soon forget.

May 20

Sallie and Judy have made plans to room together next year. Sallie said she thought I might get a single, but I find that I like their company. I wonder when that happened? But they chatter on about interesting things, and I learn of the things that go on, and sometimes Judy has the silliest things to say about our classes and professors. She did an impression of Dr. Higgins the other day that had Sallie and I nearly falling over!

I find I'm used enough to their company that I might be lonely without it.

Now, I must study for history if I'm to keep my A.

May 27

My uncle arrived for a visit today, and I'm afraid that I was a very poor hostess! It wasn't intentional, but I simply couldn't miss recitations. I had planned to show him about afterward but Judy took him for hours, so that I barely saw him at all!

It's strange, because he's taken to writing me from time to time, just recently. He's never shown any interest at all before now, and my father and he have never gotten along well. I believe I've seen him perhaps five times in my adult life, and always in passing. He's kind enough, I suppose, but a bit radical. I suppose it's the fact that I'm being educated which has brought him closer – he's very invested in social reform and education.

In any case, with few options and no time at all, I asked Judy to show him about the campus until Sallie and I were done, so that I could welcome him properly. They disappeared for nearly the entire visit, and when they returned, he had to run off to his train immediately! I wasn't able to offer him more than a bit of cake before he left, and, though he seemed in good spirits, I wonder if he'll mention the visit to my father. He will be very disappointed in me - even with the divide between them, he is family and I am obligated to treat him with respect.

June 19

I am writing while perched atop Judy's upholstered bureau top, which sits just at the height of the window. The view is beautiful, and the seat is remarkably comfortable. Judy has often said that Sallie and I are free to use whatever of hers we'd like, and so I'm not really sneaking. I simply don't feel comfortable clambering up the awkward steps Judy has devised. Not while there is company, in any case! I've seen her do it often enough – pulling up her skirt carelessly and skipping up the flipped drawers – but it's just not appropriate for someone such as myself.

Even so, it's a relaxing spot, and she has done a wonderful job of the upholstery. I may write here again when she and Sallie are out. It's so rare for me to get a moment like this, when I don't have to worry about how my actions might reflect poorly on my family.

April 4

We stopped off at the milliner's today and I bought two exquisite hats for the new year. They should go very well with the dresses mother had made for me. They're made of oriental silk and I'm quite pleased with them.

Sallie and Judy were along, and I wanted so badly to buy the blue one for Judy – it would have set off her eyes so beautifully! She has already declined my offer to share the oriental silk so that she might have a new dress made of it, and again, when I offered that she come home with me for the next holiday. Apparently she has no interest in bettering herself this way, though I do try. Mother does say we can only help those that will go through the correct avenues, and I begin to believe her.

Still, Judy's stubbornness can be endearing at times. She is working desperately hard to be worthy of her guardian's assistance, and I believe that she may well do better than girls with much more going for them in breeding.

October 14

I've had the most amazing kiss, diary, and I don't suppose there's anyone but you I can tell. It was just the quickest press of lips, so short that tomorrow I may think I've imagined it. But I didn't. It was real, and I remember those brilliant eyes moving closer, and a blush rushing to my cheeks. I drew back at first, because I didn't understand what was happening. Then I felt just that momentary touch, and the slightest taste of fudge (for we'd been making it in the room, before) and then such warmth! It ran (runs!) through me so sharply! I might never be cold again! Oh, I mustn't think of it, or I will drive myself mad! Still, my hands betray me as they write. It is all that is in my thoughts and I don't know how to remove it. I don't think I want to, and I should. I should want to!

August 3

Judy doesn't answer my letters, of course. She must be ever so caught up with the importance of catching a man with a fortune. Of course my dear uncle doesn't see it, but I know she doesn't love him at all. It's quite awful to see her after him with claws bared, and him purring like a contented cat. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.

September 25

Judy wrote me just the other day, a sad letter that mentioned my uncle a few times, always in the past tense. She doesn't tell of what happened, but of course we all know. He couldn't keep it from my father, and now he's ill and may not make it through the week. I'm not sure what to do, I believe I may have wronged her grievously. She speaks of the farm and of the beauty of the countryside, but I can see her letter is full of heartache, it so lacks her voice and her cheer. It saddens me to read it, and I hate to think that I have been so angry that I did not see her hurt. I will write her today, and inform her of my uncle's condition. It is the best I can do under the circumstances. If her pride will not allow her to come, there is nothing I can do.

Oh, my heart aches with this decision, and I try desperately not to think on it.


End file.
